


Too Hot

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock is being a grump, beach bums, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock spend a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the beach today and it again inspired another little ficlet.
> 
> This is silly (of course) and ridiculously short ...

 

 

* * *

"It's too hot."

"It's not too hot Sherlock, there's a breeze. And we have umbrellas," Molly noted.

"There's sand in my swimming trunks," he griped.

"Then go into the water and rinse it out."

"There might be sharks. Or jelly fish. Or sting rays," he commented.

She stared at him, wondering how the World's only Consulting Detective was frightened of sea creatures, and yet could run after a hardened criminal and think nothing of it.

"Why did you agree to come with me to the beach when all you are going to do is complain?" she asked.

He sulked, digging his toes into the sand. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she jumped to her feet.

"I'm going into the water, sit and pout here all you like," she said to him.

For all of five seconds he watched her, before he too jumped to his feet and followed her towards the water.

"Oh, changed your mind then?" she said with a smirk, as the water rushed up to tickle at their toes.

"I thought it would be best to not let you go alone. I can punch a shark if need be," he replied.

She laughed before walking further into the ocean.

"My knight in shining ... swim trunks?" She laughed outright then.

He glowered at her, turning to the side as a wave slapped up against him. "Very funny," he muttered."

Molly shrieked as a wave nearly went over her head. "Think fast!" she cried before she flung herself at him, and they both toppled into the water.

They surfaced, the pair of them sputtering. Sherlock had his arms around her and Molly started to laugh when she noted his disgruntled expression.

"What's the matter grumpy gills? Are you mad you got your precious curls wet?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

"Shut up," he hissed out before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

"Oh!" she gasped when he pulled away. "I think I've discovered your ulterior motive ..." Her smile grew even more wicked. "You wanted to see me in a bikini!"

He huffed and kissed her again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha ... yeah ... *snort*


End file.
